


"We need help"

by Moonbear_Meliox



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream SMP Election, Dream SMP War, Gen, Jshlatt(mentioned), Sleepy boi dynamics, shipper do not interact, spoilers for festival arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbear_Meliox/pseuds/Moonbear_Meliox
Summary: After everything that happened at the festival, Niki knew that the three of them need help if they were going to take back L'Manburg.
Relationships: Jordan Maron & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 392





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of the festival stream with Tommy, Tubbo, and Niki, I had to write this. 
> 
> Can you tell that I'm rooting for the Red Ravens for MCC 11.
> 
> All relationships are platonic. Shipper, do not interact.

Niki believed in Wilbur...at one point. She believed he was a good leader when they fought for L’Manburg’s independence. She believed he was a caring person when she saw how he looked out for Tubbo and Tommy.

Even though she ran against Wilbur by being a part of Coconut 2020 in the Election, Niki believed that Wilbur would make a good president if he was elected.

But he wasn't. Shlatt was elected instead.

Niki screamed when Shlatt exiled Wilbur and Tommy. She refused to take down the walls of what he renamed to Manburg and silently defied Shlatt when he raised her taxes. She wanted to join Wilbur in what he called Pogtopia, their rebellious nation made to take back L’Manburg. But Wilbur told her to wait, that he would come get her when the time was right. 

The time was right after the debacle that was the Manburg Festival. Niki didn’t want to attend but did so anyways, she was apparently invited after all. She did have small comfort in the fact that Tubbo was there. That comfort turned to terror after Shlatt had Tubbo executed by Techno in front of everyone. She screamed at Shlatt, saying how he couldn’t do that. And after everything dissolved into chaos, Wilbur had finally told her to come to Pogtopia.

Finally, she could be by her friend’s side again.

But once she found out Wilbur was going to rig L'Manburg to blow during the festival...Niki knew that Wilbur had lost it. He wasn’t right in the head, rambling about how everyone was against him. He was pitting Tommy and Tubbo against each other, purposefully making Tommy angry. Tommy. He was only a teenager. He didn’t deserve to be a part of war. And neither did Tubbo

At first, Pogtopia was supposed to be a shelter from Shlatt’s tyranny, but now that Wilbur’s gone insane, Niki knew that a rebellion couldn't be formed under these conditions. They needed help. They couldn’t get it from anyone in Manberg. They had to go somewhere else.

* * *

It was late into the night when Tommy and Tubbo were roused from sleep by Niki. After the festival, the two hadn’t left each other's sides, even choosing to sleep in the same room. 

“What’s the matter Niki?” Tubbo asked but quickly quieted down as Niki made a shushing motion. She didn’t want to wake Wilbur or Techno.

“We’re leaving. Grab your things.” Niki whispered.

“What do you mean we’re leaving?” Tommy asked.

“If we’re going to take back L’Manburg, we need to get help. We can’t do anything if we stay in this ravine.”

“Just the three of us? But what about Wilbur?”

“Tommy...you know Wilbur’s not in the right mindset. I’ve seen the way he treats you and Tubbo and we all know that he doesn’t want L’manburg back, he wants to destroy it.” Niki explained. 

“I know...but it’s Wilbur. I just...a part of me still hope that he’d decide to do the right thing.” Tommy said.

“So do I.” Niki said. “But right now, he won’t. So it’s up to us to get rid of Shlatt.”

“If we’re getting help, where are we going to go? We can’t go back to Manburg.” Tubbo said. By now the three of them had made their way up the ravine and out to the surface.

“Wilbur has Techno on his side, and as much as we’ll have some help in Manburg, we can’t go back and ask. We’ll have to go to a different realm.” Niki explained.

“A different...realm? What do you mean? How are we going to do that?” Tommy asked. 

“I’ll explain once we’re far enough away from Pogtopia. Tubbo, do you have the blocks we’re suppose to use for Saturday?” Niki asked.

“The blocks for Saturday? Yea, I have them in my inventory.” Tubbo said.

“Good. Those will help get us back. Follow me.” Niki started leading the boys away from Pogtopia. They walked for what felt like two hundred blocks before Nikki stopped and started to build something resembling a nether portal.

“What are you doing?” Tommy asked.

“We’ll need strong people to help us. Wilbur always went on about how amazing and strong Phil was. If he can’t get here on his own, then we go to him.” Niki said, lighting the portal. The swirl of red and yellow was a familiar sight to Tommy and Tubbo. 

“Niki, do you really think Phil will be there?” Tommy asked.

“We planned to practice around this time. He should be there.” Tubbo said. He gave a reassuring smile to Tommy. 

“Ok. If you say so.” Tommy said. He followed Niki and Tubbo through the portal.

The practice lobby of the MCC parkour course was a familiar sight to all three of them, having attempted it many times. But they weren’t here for parkour practice. They were here for the two occupants that were currently practicing the course.

“Captain!” Tubbo yelled as soon as he saw the familiar red coat of the Captain. Jordan stopped short of the jump he was about to attempt and turned to the brown haired boy that shouted his name.

“Hey Tubbo. You’re here early.” Jordan said. The green robed figure known as Phil appeared next to Jordan.

“Tubbo, Niki. We didn’t expect you for some time.” Phil said. He then noticed Tommy was with them. “Hello Tommy. Are you going to join us for practice?”

“We’re actually not here for practice. We need to ask you something.” Niki said. Abandoning their current parkour run, the two men made their way over to the three. Tubbo immediately ran up to Jordan and engulfed him in a hug. 

“Whoa, hey. What’s this about?” Jordan asked.

“I just...really needed a hug.” Tubbo said. He sounded like he was about to cry. This caught the Captain off guard. He knew Tubbo was always eager to see him, but the hug was new. For Tubbo, the tension left his shoulders as soon as the Captain hugged him back. 

“You three looked like you’ve been put through the ringer.” Phil said. Once Tubbo stepped away from Jordan to return to Tommy’s side, Jordan could see that Phil was right.

There was a very noticeable, singhed hole in Tubbo’s shirt from the firework rocket and Phil could see the cuts peeking out from under Tommy’s clothes. Niki did her best to patch the two boys up, but Phil and Jordan could see that these boys have been through a lot.

“You could put it that way.” Tommy said.

“Phil...It’s Wilbur.” At the mention of his son, Phil’s smile dropped.

“He’s lost it man!” Tommy exclaimed. “He wanted to blow up L’Manburg. He’s been rambling and acting crazy, saying if he can’t have it, no one can.”

“And Techno? He told me he was going to help the two of you with your rebellion.”

“Techno agrees with Wilbur-”

“HE KILLED TUBBO!” Tommy yelled. He was crying now. Everything from the festival...the emotions just came crashing down for Tommy. 

It broke Phil’s heart to see the pain his youngest son was going through, and the pain being caused by his two older brothers. Tommy was only a child. Children shouldn’t fight in wars. Phil pulled Tommy into his arms and held him in a hug.

“We can’t stop both Wilbur and Shlatt on our own.” Niki said. 

“Phil. We need your help.”

  
  
  
  


Bonus

"Will you help us Captain?" Tubbo asked Jordan.

"Me? You want my help?"

"Of course! You're one of the best players I know. And your friends with Dream, he'll for sure let you in."

"We could use all the help we can get." Niki said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're getting help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to the minecraft soundtrack is like having a warm blanket wrapped around you while you look at the stars during the day.
> 
> All the support on this made me so happy and gave me the motivation to write another chapter. I have one more chapter planned for this BUT NaNoWriMo is starting soon and that's going to take up most of my time. I'll try to work on this when I can but no guarentee. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> All relationships are platonic. Shippers, do not interact

“We’ll help.” Jordan and Phil told them. They didn’t need to think about it that much. They were going to help their kids no matter what and this was something that they really needed help with.

“Really?”

“Of course. From the way you describe, things are as grim as they could come right now and you could use all the help you can get.” Phil said.

“That’s great but we’ve got a problem.” Tommy said. “They’re not whitelisted. How can we get them on the server?”

“We could try and contact Dream?” Tubbo suggested.

“That would take too long and we don’t know where he is.”

“What about the portal you guys placed?” Jordan asked. “You guys used it to get from the SMP to here. Won’t it work the other way around?”

“The world code will recognize who went through. It won’t allow anyone to enter except me, Niki, and Tubbo.”Tommy said.

“What about the other way around? I can build a new portal for us to get back. That way the world code will only think that the Captain and Philza are coming to the SMP temporarily. That’s how it works with the MCC portals.” Tubbo explained.

“It’s a possibility. The worst that could happen is that me and Jordan get booted back here.” Phil said.

“Let’s do it then.” Niki said. After breaking their original portal, Tubbo used his blocks to build a returning one and lit it with their return destination.

“I can go first. To see if it’s working.” Niki said. She stepped through, disappearing in front of them before coming back with the confirmation that it was safe to go through.

“Well, here goes nothing.” Phil said, giving a nod to Jordan before following Tommy through.

“C’mon Captain. We’ll go together.” Tubbo said. Jordan let a chuckle.

“Ok Tubbo. On three? 1...2…3” 

They stepped through the portal.

The familiar nausea that came with portal travel slowly faded as Jordan’s feet landed on grass.

“Did it work? Is this the SMP?” He asked. 

“It worked! This is where we came from.” Tubbo said.

“There’s still the possibility that they could get kicked. The world code will recognize that they’re not authorized to be here.” Tommy said.

“I don’t think we should worry about it. Why look the gift horse in the mouth?” 

“Tubbo’s right. We have other things to worry about. Like setting up a makeshift shelter for the night. The sun’s about ready to set.” Niki said.

“I don’t have that many resources for shelter in my ender chest. We need to chop down a few trees.” Tommy said.

“Can you do that, Tommy and Tubbo? Jordan and I want to talk with Niki first.” Phil said. 

“Sure thing, big man. We’re the ones with the tools anyway.” Tommy told him, before he and Tubbo went off to chop some trees.

“What do you want to talk about Phil?” Niki asked.

“Do you have a plan, Niki?”

“In all honesty...I don’t. I thought that Wilbur was going to take down Shlatt and take back L’Manburg. But he wasn’t. He went crazy, he made Tommy and Techno fight in a pit!” Niki exclaimed. “He’s not the leader I once knew. We had to get out of there. I came to you guys because I knew that you could help in taking back L’Manburg. But I just want Tommy and Tubbo to be ok.”

“And what about you Niki? How are you feeling right now?” Phil asked.

“I’m…” Such a simple question and yet Niki found it hard to answer. She had felt a lot of things over the past 24 hours. Shock. Horror. Immense Sadness. She watched her friend get shot with a firework right in front of her. She took hit after hit as she fled from the place she once called home. The person she thought could offer her safety and comfort just offered her coldness. It was all too much

“I’m not ok!” Niki burst into tears, latching onto Phil and burying her head into his shoulder. Both Phil and Jordan were taken aback but quickly went to comfort Niki, Phil putting his arm around her and Jordan patting her shoulder. Niki was only 3 years older than Tommy Tubbo. She was still young. She shouldn't be going through this, none of these teens should. Jordan and Phil gave each other a knowing look. This needed to stop.

"Niki, we need you to tell us everything."

* * *

"TECHNO DID WHAT?" The loud exclamation of the Captain was the first thing Tommy and Tubbo heard when they got back to Phil, Niki, and Jordan.

“What are you guys talking about?” Tubbo asked as he set down the blocks of wood. Jordan turned his attention directly on Tubbo.

"Tubbo...were you shot with a firework?" He asked. Tubbo stiffened at the mention of his death and looked down.

“Uh, yea. Yea I was.” Tubbo’s hand subconsciously clutched the spot where the firework made impact with his stomach. 

“Are you ok now? Does it still hurt?” Jordan had walked over to Tubbo and placed a hand on his shoulder. It didn’t feel harsh, like the times Shlatt had done so when Tubbo was under his lead. It was gentle.

“I’m fine, Captain.” Tubbo said, still looking at the ground

“Tubbo…” Tubbo looked at Jordan, he had genuine concern on his face and wanted to know if he was ok or not. That hasn’t happened in awhile. Tubbo couldn’t stop the tears from spilling as he hugged the Captain again, letting himself cry this time. Jordan wrapped his arms around Tubbo, like a father would to his son. His boy has been through so much.

Phil watched the two, before shifting his attention to Tommy. He knew his own son like the back of his hand, and Phil noticed that Tommy’s shoulders were tense the second he exited the portal. Tommy would deny that he wasn’t ok and be persistent about it if Phil asked. So Phil didn’t ask. He instead walked over to Tommy and stood next to him.

“Hey Tommy, want to help me with setting up shelter for the night, while Niki prepares food?” Phil asked. The blonde agreed. And as the two of them began building, Phil waited until Tommy was ready to speak about what had happened. And eventually, he did.

“When this all started, I honestly thought we were going to win the election.” Tommy said as he placed blocks. “I was so excited. We even got my personal hero to endorse us. That’s what I thought at first. Then he fucking decides to make his own party to run against us. He only won because Quackity pulled his votes. It was terrifying, being chased out of L’Manburg. We had to hole up in a literal hole in the wall.”

The base and supports were finished

“I thought that bringing Techno to help us take back L’Manburg was going to work but now...now I know that if I didn’t call him...Tubbo wouldn’t have died.”

Tommy finished his part of the roof and stepped back to look at his handy work.

“I just...I don’t know how to feel about this anymore. How many times do I have to be betrayed before something goes right? Is it even worth it anymore?”

Phil stood next to his son, admiring the makeshift shelter they built together. He placed his arm around Tommy and pulled him to his side.

“It’s ok to not feel anything right now Tommy. With everything you’ve been through, I’d be surprised if you didn’t feel numb at some point. But you shouldn’t give up yet. L’Manburg is your home. You fought for its independence, and you still have a chance to take it back.”

“What about Wilbur?”

“From what you’ve told me...that’s not the Wilbur I knew. He’s gone off the edge.” 

“We can pull him back, right?” Tommy asked.

“We will. After I talk some sense into him.”Phil said. 

The sun had gone down and the stars were getting ready to peak out. Niki had finished with the food and all of them sat around the fire to eat. 

“I’m glad you’re here, big man” Tommy said, leaning his head on Phil’s shoulder

“I’m always here for you Tommy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jordan and Phil, sitting their kids down before they go confront Wilbur: Alright kids, time for therapy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur needs to get some help.
> 
> Hopefully Phil can provide that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you guys so much for the support on this story. Your kudos and comments are what really motivated me to write this. This is the final chapter. I've written two other smp/mcyt fics that you can check out(for those that loved the dad dynamics, I suggest you check out the farm au i did.) Anyway, again thank you so much for the support. Hope you emjoy!

Night came and passed. After having breakfast, they packed up their things.

“So, the plan is to go and confront Wilbur?” Tommy asked once they were ready to leave.

“Yes. We can’t have him going around with the trigger to blow up the nation. It’s best that we confront him first.” Phil said.

“I don’t know if he’ll listen to reason.” Niki said.

“Oh I don’t plan on reasoning with him.” Phil said. “I’m going to talk some sense into him.”

“And if he’s not down for talking? He has Technoblade with him. I know there’s more of us, but we can’t take him.” Tubbo said.

“We can still try if it comes down to fighting. Besides, I’ve got a few choice words for the Blade.” Jordan said, putting his hand on Tubbo’s shoulder.

“Well then...let me lead you to Pogtopia.” 

As they got closer and closer to Pogtopia, Tommy couldn’t help but get more and more nervous. He shouldn’t be, he had Phil with him, but Tommy was worried about how Wilbur would react. Him, Tubbo, and Nikki just left in the middle of the night, Wilbur already felt like everyone was betraying him and him finding that they left probably doesn’t help his already unstable mind. Tommy just hopes that with Phil, they can bring Wilbur back. Tommy really misses his brother.

Eventually, they arrived at the dirt mound that served as the entrance.

"Welcome to Pogtopia" Tommy said as he shoveled away the dirt. “Watch your step on the stairs. Wilbur took down the guard rails.”

The group followed Tommy down the stairs. Tommy kinda hoped Wilbur and Techno weren't there. It quickly went away as he spotted the two at the end of the stairs.

“I see your back.” Wilbur said, disdain on his face. “Have you learned that it isn’t easy with just you three.”

“Yea. We’ve brought help.” Tommy told him

“What kind of help? Did you bring the traitorous Eret?” Tommy didn’t respond as Phil put a hand on his shoulder and moved to stand in front of Tommy. Wilbur's expression turned to shock as he saw his father in front of him.

“Phil...Phil!” Wilbur exclaimed. He looked happy now. “Are you proud of me! I made a TnT duplicator like you taught me! I’ve rigged it all to-”

**_SMACK!_ **

The sound of the slap echoed across all of Pogtopia. Niki let out a gasp, everyone was taken aback as Phil stood over Wilbur who was now holding his cheek and hunched on the floor.

“Proud of you? Proud of you!” Phil yelled. “You’re being a fucking terrorist, Wilbur! You tried to kill your friends! You turned your own brothers against each other! All for what? Because you were exiled by a goatman?”

“You don’t understand. Schlatt has taken everything from me! He needs to pay for what he’s done!” Wilbur exclaimed

“And you think blowing up L’Manburg will do that?”

“If I can’t have L’Manburg, no one can!” Phil looked at Wilbur. This wasn’t his son standing in front of him. Phil saw a complete stranger.

“That’s not true.” Phil said “It’s not just your nation Wilbur. It’s Tommy’s, and Tubbo’s and Niki’s and Fundy’s. It’s a sign of independence that you fought for so you and your friends could have freedom.”

Wilbur didn’t say anything. He looked at Phil, finally seeing that he was actually standing in front of him.

“It was a home Phil. It was my home.” He whispered.

“You don’t want to destroy your home do you, Wil?” Phil kneeled down to be eye level with Wilbur. Phil was right, Wilbur didn’t want to destroy his home. But he felt like he was alone, that blowing it up was the only thing he could do.

“I feel like I’ve lost everything.” Phil saw a tear slide down Wil’s face. He saw sadness in his eyes. He saw his son.

“But you haven’t, Wilbur. You still have your friends and your family is here for you.” Phil placed a hand on Wilbur’s shoulder. “ _ We’re _ here for you.”

Phil’s hand held such little weight on his shoulder, but it lifted off so much more. Phil was right. Wilbur could see it now, he wasn’t alone. And he saw that blowing up L’Manburg...would hurt more people than it would hurt Schlatt. Schlatt may have hurt him, but Wilbur now saw that he was the one hurting the ones he loved.

“I’m sorry. _ Dad _ , I’m so, so sorry.” Wilbur broke down. Phil gathered his son in his arms and hugged him tight, and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“I know you are. We’re going to work through this together.” Phil said. They stayed like that for awhile, father and son in an emotional embrace, till Wilbur let go. He stood up and walked over to Tommy.

“I know I can’t take back what I said. And I know I made you do terrible things. I hurt you Tommy and I am truly sorry for everything that I have done.” Wilbur told him. Tommy looked at Wilbur.

He no longer saw the unrecognized face of his leader, or the madness in his eyes. Tommy saw the face of his brother again.

“Just shut up and hug me, big man.” Tommy said. He was trying not to cry, but was unsuccessful as Wilbur hugged him.

Pogtopia was finally at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus
> 
> Jordan, to Techno: You shot my son.
> 
> Techno: I was peer pressured.
> 
> Jordan: Cool motivate, still murder.
> 
> But in all honesty, once Techno explains everything to Jordan and how geniunely sorry he is, Jordan will eventually forgive him That won't stop Jordan from being protective of Tubbo when Techno's around.


End file.
